


Beauty and The Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, I dont know how to tag these, M/M, Original Trans!Male Reader, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader is hiding two big secrets and is dumb enough to fall for the sunshine boy. Will these secrets kill them in the end?





	Beauty and The Beast

Bolting down the streets I saw the creature trying to wiggle it’s way towards the woods. Gripping my bow tighter in hand I pursued, sharply turning the corner I ran right into something that felt like a brick wall. “Well fuck.” I hesitantly looked up and saw the giant creature growling down at me as the smaller hunt was hidden behind it. Looks like I found the mother.. Backing up slowly I kept my eye contact with the giant creature, then without a second breath I sped out of there and ran, stupidly, up the hill hearing the giant footsteps following behind me. I turned pulling out my bow and aiming it. “Shit this thing is moving too fast!” I tried moving back as quickly as I could but stumbled. I took a deep breath thinking about death, seemed like an almost relieving idea, a monster killing a monster only seemed like the right way to die. Then as I expected the impact to come, I heard an ear splitting gunshot and the sound of sword hitting flesh. I opened my eyes when I heard someone speaking, to me. My eyes opened and were met with the most beautiful set of bright sky blue eyes. The man was saying something to me but I truly don’t recall what it was. He held out his hand to me and I allowed myself to be helped up.  
“Are you alright buddy?” The blonde boy asked staring at me quizzically. “Are you hurt?? That was a crazy idea to try and take on one of those things on your own!” He smiled slightly then turned to everyone else.  
I must have not spoken for quite a bit because then another member of their crew walked over to me. He looked older than the other and had glasses while being impeccably dressed. His voice had a distinctive accent I couldn’t place. “Apologies for interrupting, however you seemed to be in need of assistance. My name is Ignis, that is Gladiolus, Noctis and Prompto.” He pointed each of them out while reaching into his bag to pull out a potion.  
“Oh, right sorry Im Y/N..” I glanced over all of them giving a half smile, my eyes lingering slightly on Prompto, getting a full view of him he truly was a handsome man. My eyes quickly shot back to Ignis as I heard him opening the bottle. “Oh..uh don’t waste your potion on me..” I said placing my hand on the small injury I didn’t realize I had gotten. Slowly backing away, “I appreciate you helping, now I have to go take care of some other hunts..” Turning fully I walked off thankful their eyes weren’t on me.  
\---------------------  
I had finally made my way back to Hammerhead after finishing up the hunt I had accepted, and earning my fair share of injuries, all I wanted to do was go back to that damn trailer and shower, though to my dismay I saw it was already occupied, by the same group as before. I tried to make my way into the cafe quickly without drawing attention to myself. I didn’t need this group of strangers seeing that I still hadn’t fixed my other injury on top of gaining more. I had only taken a step into the cafe before I heard that voice again. I had only heard it once and yet his voice was music to my ears and something I wanted to hear more of.  
“Hey! It’s Y/N!! What are ya doin man?!” Prompto eagerly smiled and lightly tapped everyone elses attention that was outside. Internally I groaned and began to turn before I felt a slight dizzy spell. Well shit, must have lost more blood than I originally thought.. I thought to myself and tried to settle for a half wave hoping that would suffice, as was my luck, it didn’t. I soon felt a large muscular hand roughly placed on my back.  
“Hey mind if we join ya? You kinda bolted off before so we didn’t get a chance to talk!” He cheekily smiled then glanced down. “Woah you’re pretty pale man?”  
“I’m Fine.” I tried my hardest to sound convincing, I felt the waver in my voice and knew it hadn’t worked. I felt his hand removed and he had gone to their tent with Ignis to grab some things. What I couldn’t truly recall. I glanced slightly to see Prompto staring at me, why did he look so worried for a stranger? Why did he care about me. I took a deep breath and lightly touched my side forcing a smile. The slight smile was returned. It was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.  
You’re a monster.. You’re going to kill them just like you killed all those others that helped you. Just give in, why are you making this harder for you? Just submit like your father did, become just like her and you’ll save yourself and them from yourself. The dark demonic voice echoed my head causing me to shoot awake sweat running down my forehead. My heart pounded as I looked around, I didn’t recognize where I was. I swung my feet off the bed I was and weakly stumbled grabbing the door and flinging it open.

“Geez! Almost hit me with the door why don’t you!” I slowly turned, I recognized that voice it was Gladiolus. Suddenly relief washed over me.  
“We patched you all up and I have just finished making dinner. Please sit, you need to rest in order to get some of those injuries patched up.” Ignis said as he walked towards me handing me a bowl of something far better looking than I had eaten in a long time.  
I nodded my thanks and began eating, glancing around slightly catching both Prompto and Noctis staring at me.  
“You have a reason to be staring at me?” I asked with a bit of annoyance in it gently placing the bowl down and turning to them.  
“Just wondering how you got so many scars?” Noctis asked sounding half bored while nodding his head to my scarred arms and revealed calf.  
I sighed slightly and awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. “I’ve hunted almost my entire life, you get bad scars from hunting. Not much else to say..” I half-lied. Many of my scars were indeed from daemons and monsters, however some were from the changes my body went through. I yawned heavily looking around as everyone had finished their food. Standing I made my way towards Ignis and stood near his kitchen area and began washing my bowl. Side glancing at him I hesitantly spoke up. “I apologize for inconveniencing you. Just wanted to say thank you.” I held my breath waiting for him to utter something of the secrets I held so close yet he simply turned to me and smiled nodding. “Tomorrow we will be leaving to take Noctis to get married. Where is it that youre heading to?”  
“Yeah you should definitely join us! I’m sure we could use a seasoned hunter like you on our team!” Prompto quickly spoke up making his way over towards us. “I mean you have to rest up anyway and I don’t think you can fight with those injuries!” His bright blue eyes bore into me with a smile that even in the night seemed to shine to bright for me. I opened my mouth to say no. Yet nothing came out, I knew it was against my better judgment, I couldn’t get attached to them, they could never know and never accept me. “Sure. I’ll tag along for a bit.”  
“Cool! It’ll be nice to have someone else to watch Prompto and Noct’s ass during the battle!” Gladio laughed giving me a thumbs up. The pout that followed on the blonde was too sweet not to chuckle. Who knows. Maybe this time, things could be different. With that evening coming to a close I squeezed myself in the back seat between Noct and Gladio and we were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is garbage this is my first time writing a fic is such a long time and I am horrible at writing so please don't hate too much!


End file.
